Bones, Thugs, and Harmony: My last goodbye
by CoolingintheInkWell
Summary: The first installment of series. Jordis Haru is arguably the most dedicated cop on the force. She is loyal, trustworthy, and crazy; which is why Fin and John like her. When John's son is kidnapped it takes everything in Jordis' power to help find him...until she falls ill and answers are revealed, disclosing long held secrets that make the team stop and question their ethics.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the characters not found in SVU. Thank you.

Chapter 1

"A CHILD?"

Munch awoke to the sound of his house phone ringing in the now "really" cramp living room. For the past two weeks Odafin, or just Fin, was freeloading in Munch's apartment because his was being renovated. Munch loved Fin, he was great company, but he just wanted his home back.

The phone continued to ring, until it jut suddenly stopped and a deep, gruff and kind of tired voice spoke.

"Hello?" Fin yawned. "Olivia, you call us at (Fin checks his watch) 6:30 in the morning, on a Sunday, to tell me about some kid that might be related to Munch? You do know that he doesn't have kids right? I don't think he wants them." There a break in the conversation. Munch was sitting in his bed brushing his grayed hair in the mirror while listening in on Fin's conversation. "Olivia, why didn't you call Munch? No, you called the house phone—I live the man until my apartment I refurbished. Put you on speaker? I'll do you one better, I'll get Munch's sorry butt up and give the phone to him." With that, Munch walked out into the living room and took the phone from Fin, "you were listening so I don't need to tell you who this is." Fin handed off the phone to Munch and went straight into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"Hello, 'Liv?" Munch took a seat in the arm chair closest to the door. "A young man? Mmm, maybe a nephew I don't know about, did Melinda say anything?" There was a brief gap in the conversation, "A CHILD?!" Munch lashed out, Fin looked up and at Munch. "How old is he? 27 years old, 27 years ago I was with my second wife, uh, her name? Junnah—we never, I mean she never told me about being pregnant—I'm a daddy...Yes; I'll come over to the precinct. Bye" As soon as John stood up, he fell to the ground.

"John!" Fin ran over to his friend but he John didn't say anything. Fin did the only thing he knew to do, he called 911.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Papa John"

"John, there are some people here that would like to see and meet you?" Olivia had told John once he had been stabilized in his room bed. Olivia could see the look on Munch's face so she went ahead and called the guest. "Okay, he's ready to see you."

In came two people, one of them Munch knew very well. She was an older lady, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Beside her was a young man, he had the same brown eyes and big ears as John, he looked a lot like John, but only with pink lips.

"John," Fin came in and took the young man's hand. "This is Jonathon Junior or JJ, your son."

"Jonathon?" John looked at Jonathon and automatically loved him. "Hello Jonathon, you're so beautiful." But Jonathon didn't talk back; he just looked at John, blankly. "What's the matter with him?"

"Jonathon has severe autism," Junnah told.

"So when were you planning on telling me that my child has autism," John asked

"Never, really."

"Yet, you are here now?" John gave Junnah a look that even Fin had never seen.

"Jonathon was raped, John." Olivia said, cutting in before things got hostile, "Junnah came to the station this morning to file a complaint, she brought Jonathon with her and with just one look at him, I knew he was your child."

"You knew?" John questioned. Fin smiled at John, it was odd but he knew that John at an offspring somewhere in the world.

"John, he looks just like you." Olivia smiled and patted JJ's hair, "except for his hair."

"His hair," John looked up at JJ's hair and noticed the colour and the texture was different, the same colour as his own mother; a bright red and with big loops of curls in it, the only thing different was that at the tips the colour darkened to brown. John unknowingly reached out to his son, wanting to give him a hug. With large tears in his eye, John spoke, "come here, come to papa."

"It's alright honey." Junnah gently pushed JJ over to John. "Can you say 'daddy?'"

"Hey buddy," John said, wiping away tears. "I finally get to meet you," John rubbed JJ's arm and smiled, nearly laughing in spite of his condition.

"I didn't know I had a dad, mama said he died." John looked at Junnah and nearly jumped out of the bed and choked her out. "She said he was a neglectful, loser of a husband and she hated him because she gave him everything and a baby and she hated me because I looked like him."

John looked past JJ and straight at Junnah, Fin look at her from the corner of his eyes and spoke, "boy, for a kid with severe autism, he sure can articulate himself."

"I don't have 'severe' autism, I have a medium case." JJ looked at Junnah, "Mama, brought me to live with you."

"What?" John looked at Fin then at JJ, "look, buddy, I love you and everything, but you can't stay with me. "

"Why?" Junnah asked, "He is your son, do you dare put your livelihood in front of him?"

"Don't do that, don't you dare do that." John pointed his finger at Junnah. He gently moved JJ out of the way so he could get up and walk over to Junnah. Fin ran over to him when he saw John almost fall. "I have a partner living with me."

"I knew you were gay." Junnah laugh dryly. Fin and John looked at each other and blushed with hidden laughter.

"I'm not gay, or," John looked at Fin and smiled a sly smiled. "Am I?"

"Not for me, you're not." Fin let John go and slapped him on the butt, not too hard, just enough to let him know that he knew that John was bisexual. "No, my house is being renovated so I am chilling out at your baby daddy's house."

"My what?" Junnah gave Fin a look that made him take about two steps back.

"I can't take him in, Junnah." John blocked Junnah from killing Fin. "I don't have any place for him."

"Well, what about your office, John?" Olivia suggested.

"Yeah, we could move a bed in there." Fin thought, he sat on the bed. "That way he'll be between you and me, if he needs anything." John thought about this for a moment, not sure if taking in his love child would be a good idea. "John," John looked at Fin, who spoke, "do not have this relationship end like Ken and me, be there for him."

John looked at his son and made up his mind. "Alright, bring him by tomorrow after work; he'll have a room of his own by then."

"In the meantime, he'll be able to sleep in the crib tonight and you have to help us with what happened that night at the PTA meeting, okay Ms. Olivetti." Olivia led Junnah out of the room and then smiled at JJ, "come on sweetheart." Olivia took his hand and smiled at John and mouth "good job" as she and JJ walked out of the room.

Fin slapped John on his back and laughed out loud. "Okay, so do I call you Daddy John or Papa John?" Fin gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. John had jabbed so hard that it made him collapse.

"Don't play with me." John said as he walked to the bed and lay down.

"Yeah, you're just Munch to me." Fin said, lying on the ground in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Detective Haru"

"Uh, has anyone seen a young girl looking a bit lost?" Captain Cragen asked as he walked into the bullpin and looked at his people.

"Uh, captain, this is a sex crimes unit." Olivia reminded Cragen and smiled at Fin, who had a confuse look on his face. "All we see are confused women and girls."

"Oh ha-ha," Cragen spoke sarcastically.

"What is so special about this little girl, captain?" Munch walked into to the bullpin, after hours of trying to coax his son into sleeping in the crib, all he wanted to do was sit.

"She's you and Fin's new addition." Cragen smiled.

Fin nearly choked on nothing. "Captain, three is a crowd, I don't need some little girl horning in on Munch and my private conversations." Fin gave Munch a look and he shook his head.

"You two are going to love her," Cragen smiled to reassure the men that the rookie was a girl not a Saber Tooth tiger. "She's smart, funny, and cute, so I hear."

"I got Munch; I don't need a cute girl." Fin told the captain. "Besides, the day already started and she's not here."

"Are you Captain Cragen?" An alto voice came from behind the captain.

The group turned around to see a very young lady with tan coloured skin. She was thick and tall; he had on black combat boots, a grey tee shirt and black baggy military pants. She wore a pair of dark, tinted glasses. Her black trench coat was open and there must have been a door open because it was flapping in the wind. She had a file in her hands; her nails were their natural colour. Even though the trench coat covered up her arms, one could still the beginning of a tattoo on her hand. On her head, hiding all her hair, a black French beret, it was floppy but it fit her exterior personality. Her lips were a pale purple lipstick and full and she had one earing in her ear, left ear, it was a cross, and because her head was cocked to the left side it looked it was weighing her down. When she walked over to Cragen, it looked as if she was floating.

"Hello?" She must have gotten impatient from everybody looking at her; she tapped a large combat boot on the floor. "Are you, or are you not Captain Cragen?"

"Uh, yeah…"

The girl stiffly handed Cragen the manila file in her hand and returned her hand back to her side. "My file, sir."

"Oh, so you must be the rookie, 1PP was talking about…" Cragen opened the folder, "Your name?"

"It is in the file, but just in case you can't read plain English — my name is Jordis Jay Haru and as you can see, captain, I am no rookie." Jordis pointed out something in the file.

"Three years in Homicide, one in Narcotic, two in sex crimes." Cragen looked up at Jordis and smiled. "You are the well-known detective with the disability, it is an honor to me you Detective Haru."

"Captain, I don't consider autism to be a hindrance in my line of work, it is a great friend when I try not to let criminals get to me." Jordis didn't even act like a young adult, she was too to-the-point and rather bitter in what she said.

"You're autistic?" Fin asked. Jordis nodded and look back at Cragen, but Fin was not done. "That's cool, because we just found out that his son—(Fin pointed at Munch)—is autis—Oi," The group looked at Fin, somehow he ended up on the floor again, clenching his side in pain. "Not cool Munch."

"Okay," Olivia got up and shook Jordis hand. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson. That is my partner Elliot Stabler, and over there is Detective Jonathon Munch and Odafin Tutuola."

"Hello." Jordis said quickly.

"How old are you?" Elliot asked.

"Like 19 years old." Munch snorted.

"More like 28 years old." Jordis looked over to the coffee maker before anyone could look at her oddly. "Coffee, I need to take my medicine, may I get some coffee?"

"Sure, but it is not good." Cragen smiled.

Before she left, she gave him a quick look. "It was not good in Baltimore, DC, LA, or St. Louis—I stopped getting my hopes up about the taste of coffee and just drink it for the caffeine and the need to take my medicine." Jordis dug into her pocket three pharmacy bottles. One was Vicodin, the other was Ritalin but the other had the tag ripped off.

"She is going to be fun," Munch said as he and Fin walked back to their desk.

"Cragen was right, she is cute." Fin looked at the backside of Jordis and then felt Munch kick him in his shin. "In a scary, tough girl kind of way."

Munch watched as Jordis popped in three of the Vicodin pills without taking on sip of the coffee. He got more concern when he saw her place a Ritalin pill on her tongue along with a pill of the unknown bottle. "Do you see that?" Fin turned to see Jordis grip the table before taking a big gulp of coffee. "Fin, I think she is a druggie."

"No, she has a disability—she may need that?" Fin only saw her take the Ritalin.

"She took a combination of three different medications, Fin." Munch got nervous, his mind quickly went to JJ, "Fin, what if he needs to take that much—I might forget and he could get sick and…"

Fin placed his hand on Munch's hand and smiled big at him. "You're going to be a good, good father, Munch."

"Thank your Fin." Munch noticed Jordis walking over to them and let go of Fin's hand. "Hey Jordis!"

"Look, I don't care about your love relationship that is going on here." Jordis said, seeing how quickly Munch let go of Fin's hand. "I am just here to do my job—that means taking a bullet for you, taking a shift for you, taking a scolding for you, get in the car and sit for hour on end at a stake out in the freezing in an old convertible that has no heat while the two of you are asleep in the back of the car and I am looking for a criminal. But it does not cover me eating dinner with you, if I don't have to, relaying messages that has nothing to do with a case, babysitting, or meddling in your private lives, got it?"

Fin and Munch looked at each other and then at Jordis, who was still waiting on a reply.

"Yeah, okay."

"Good," Before Jordis could walk away; she turned to ask a question. "I don't have a place to stay—can I stay with one of you?"

"Yeah." Fin forgot that JJ was taking the last room in John's apartment.

"Fin?"

"I could sleep on the couch." Munch looked at Jordis; no girl has ever offered to do that.

"Are you alright with that?" Munch asked

"I would not have said anything if I was not going to go along with it." Jordis paused. "Is there anything I need to be notified about before taking one step in your house?"

"Yeah, that it is an apartment." Munch said, "Not a house."

HARUHARUHARUHARUHARU

Later that day, around 6:30 in the evening, Jordis knocked on John's door. She stood there a few seconds before the door opened and an elder woman walked out was there in the doorway.

"Hello?" The woman had an attitude.

"Uh, I'm sorry—I thought this was the house of Jonathon Munch and Odafin Tutuola…"

"And you are?"

"Uh, I'm Jordis Jay Haru…"

"And how do you know John and Fin?"

Jordis was getting mad. "I know them, because they are my partners."

"Jordis, is it?" The woman asked. "They are not in…"

There was a rumble inside and Jordis saw Fin and moving the couch from one end of the room the other. He looked at the door and dropped the couch, Jordis then heard a yelp and a growl that came from the other room.

"Sorry John," Fin jogged to the door and smiled at Jordis. "Jordis, hey." Fin looked at Junnah and rolled his eyes. "Junnah, this is Jordis—she the new girl at the precinct." Fin moved Junnah to the side and let Jordis in. "Come on in, Jordis. Sorry about the mess, someone else is moving in also."

"Really?" Jordis looked at Fin as he took her single duffle bag and placed it on the couch. Jordis looked at Junnah and cocked her head to the side. "I thought they were not here?"

Junnah walked over to John's old office and opened the door. The room was painted a dark blue and there was a single bed with spaceships covering. There was a desk and a lamp. On the other end of the bed and there was a dark stereo, messing around with the stereo was a young man, taller than Jordis with curly bright hair that darkened when it got to the tips.

"That is my son, Jonathon." John behind her, Jordis looked at the young man who got up and looked at her with the same brown that John had. "He's beautiful, isn't he?

Jordis looked up at John and spoke. "He looks just like you."

"Hello, my name is Jonathon—but my new daddy calls me JJ." JJ put his hand out to shake Jordis'.

"My new daddy." She didn't know why, but she looked directly at Fin.

"No, John is my new daddy." JJ laughed, he took Jordis' hand and shook it wildly. "I just met him yesterday."

"…okay…" Jordis turned to John and Fin and then to Junnah. "He has autism."

"So do you," Fin looked at John. "It is great; you can help us with him."

"Is this the reason why I am able to stay with you?" Jordis wanted to cry.

"One of the reasons…" Fin said truthfully.

"I see." Jordis looked at JJ, who went back to tinkering with the stereo. John was right, he was beautiful, and by the way he was messing with the stereo, Jordis knew that he had a higher form of intelligence in him. "He has Asperger."

"I know that." Junnah nearly yelled at Jordis. "I was there for him for twenty seven years, without his father around."

Junnah was clearly mad John, Jordis knew that much by the way she continued to look at him, she was sure that Junnah never really loved John—either that, or John must have really betrayed her—maybe even killed her puppy.

"Okay…" Fin clapped his hands and looked at Jordis, "Jordis, I'm sorry about the mess, again, but right now this is going to have to do." Fin led Jordis into the living room. Her couch bed was already made. "Put your things there," Fin smiled. "Dinner would be ready in a few minutes."

Jordis put her duffle bag on the floor and opened it. In it was an old family photo, it looked as if it was folded up and the burned around the edges. Jordis held the photo close to her chest before placing it underneath the pillow that Fin had laid out for her. Next, she took out her tooth brush and floss, and then the smell of a home cook meal hit her and the sound of the door slamming.

"Sorry, if you heard all that Jordis." John said as he placed plates on the kitchen table. "My former wife, Junnah, is a hand full."

"I didn't hear anything," Jordis didn't turn to John.

"…Okay." John sat down. "Guys, dinner is ready. "

HARUHARUHARUHARU

"You have to take the hat off." JJ pointed out to Jordis halfway through dinner.

"What?" Jordis was so use to having her hat on that she quite a few times forgot it was on, along with her glasses.

"It is rude to have a hat on at the table." JJ reached up to pull Jordis' hat off, but she side stepped him and placed her plate in the sink.

"You're done?" Fin asked.

"No, but I always have my hat and glasses on—everywhere." Jordis got up and went into the bathroom to look at herself before going to bed. She was not thin and cute like the other girls at the other precinct, she was thick and decent looking, she thought she looked better with her hat and glasses on so no one can see the pained facial expression on her face. Jordis popped in a few more Vicodin pills and sighed into the mirror, creating a big fog.

When she came out of the bathroom room and noticed that Fin and John had up her up the curtain that separated the living from the dining room.

Fin was plumping the blanket and smiled at Jordis as left the bathroom. "You are to go to bed?"

"Yeah." Jordis walked past him

"Are you going to be okay out here?" John asked, standing in the doorway of his room in a long dark blue rope.

"Yeah." Jordis kicked off her shoes on sat in that end of the couch.

"Are you sure?"

Fin looked at John and smiled at him. "John, she said she was fine."

"I'll be okay, guys." Jordis waited for the guys to leave the room so she could change her clothes. "So can you guys leave so I can change my clothes?"

"Oh," John disappeared into his son's room. Whereas Fin went into his room after giving Jordis' hand a tight squeeze.

HARUHARUHARU

John sat on the end of JJ's bed and watched as JJ decided what book to be read.

"How about something from Shakespeare?" John asked. It was 8 at night and he had to wake up early in the morning and go to work, they all did.

"No," JJ had his butt in the air, going through his books for something to read.

John yawned and rubbed the back of his head. "Jonathon, I have to go to bed—so do you, you have to get to Mrs. Tellez before seven…"

"No," JJ shouted, making John jump out of his skin.

"Jonathon, don't yell—people are trying to sleep." John got up to leave. "Good night Jonathon."

"No, please daddy, stay." JJ pulled onto John's arm and stood up.

"Hush up Jonathon," John laid his son on the bed. "Jordis is trying to sleep, so is Fin. You and I have to go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

"But I am." John got off the bed again and headed to the door. "Good night buddy."

"Good night, John." Jonathon looked at his dad before turning over and covering up in his covers.

Fin met John in his room, sitting on the bed with a book. "How did it go?" Fin asked but already knew the answer.

John sighed and disrobed in the front of Fin, wearing nothing but dark shorts and a dark t-shirt. John collapsed on the bed, lying on his back so he can look up at the ceiling.

"It went." John said. "It just went."

"Yeah, I heard everything." Fin laughed. John turned his head to Fin, Fin cleared his throat. "He is going to have to get use to you and your lifestyle, John."

John looked back at the ceiling. "I guess."

"Babe, look." Fin put the book down and stroked John's hair. "I am not going to lie, having JJ and Jordis around; it is going to put a lot of strain on our time." Fin looked at John who was still looking at the ceiling. "But that is the price of renting a house to someone barely old enough to work and being a dad."

John looked at Fin and sat up. "I didn't want to be a dad, Fin." John looked away, "But now that I have him, I realized that I didn't know what I wanted." John pulled Fin into a kiss and then let him go. "I'm going to bed." John shifted onto his pillow and yawned.

"You are? This early?" Fin put the book down and got out of the bed.

"Yeah." John closed his eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know Fin," John said overly sarcastically. "Maybe because in the past twelve to twenty-four hours, I gained two more people to drive to two different locations."

"That is the price of becoming a father, John." Fin said.

"Yeah, I'm a dad." John still could not believe it. "I'm a daddy Fin. I created a helpless little creature and I didn't even see him grow up, Fin."

"You're here now, that is what matters." Fin put on his robe and walked to the door. "Goodnight John."

"Yeah, good night Fin." John mumbled to Fin.

Fin walked out of the room and noticed that the couch was empty. Fin looked around for Jordis but didn't see her anywhere; then he heard a bang that came from the front door. Fin drew his gun and held up to his head, pointing at the front door.

"Put the gun down." An alto voice came from the dark of the kitchen.

"Jordis?" Fin asked; turning on the light and looking at the young lady. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep." Jordis said.

"I can see that."

Fin watched Jordis walk over the sink grab a glass from the cabinet. Pulling out the unmarked bottle of medicine from her pocket, Fin tried not to notice, but he saw Jordis pop three of her pills in her mouth and then took a big gulp of water.

With a satisfied sigh, Jordis looked at Fin and turned to the couch. "I'm going to bed, again."

"Do I say goodnight again?" Fin watched as she lay on the couch.

"I am not going to respond."

Fin started to not like Jordis, she was bitter and stiff, "Okay, well, good night."

"I told you I won't respond." Jordis and turned to the side that was where the TV was.

Fin smirked a bit and then opened the door to his room. "But you just did." With that, Fin shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Did She Just Try to Kill Me?"

"_Senora Tellez_?" Haru knocked on the door, behind her Munch and Fin stood with JJ. Haru was growing annoyed so she knocked on the door again, harder. "_Senora Tellez, sé que estás ahí, no estamos con la inmigracion." _Mrs. Tellez, we know you're in there. We are not immigration.

"I didn't know you knew how to speak Spanish?" Fin looked at John, "we could use that."

"I don't speak it properly," Jordis cleared up. "I speak a dialect."

"She's not answering the door," John tapped his foot on the floor.

"_Senora, este es el detective Munch y detective Tutuola, teinen_ _JJ_." Haru banged on the door harder. Ma'am, this detective Munch and Tutuola, they have JJ/

With that, the door opened a bit and a stout elderly woman walked out.

"_Hola_? Mrs. Tellez looked at Haru. She has never seen this girl before. A tall, cute girl dressed in all black, speaking her native tongue to her.

"_Hola, Tellez_," Haru grabbed JJ by the arm and pushed him to Mrs. Tellez, "Here is JJ." Tellez led JJ into the old apartment and then looked at Haru and the men. "My name is Jordis, Jordis Jay Haru. I'm a new detective."

"_Hola_."

"Will Jonathon be okay?" Munch asked.

_"__Si_."

"You have the number if you need anything, right?" Munch asked again.

"_Si senor_." Tellez opened her phone and smiled and then looked at Munch. "He will be fine."

"Yeah, I am sure he will." Munch looked at his phone and tapped Fin on the shoulder. "We have to go." Munch looked at JJ and smiled. "I'll see you later buddy."

Tellez closed the door behind her and left the gang standing in the old hallway. Haru turned to walk down the steps but stopped and look at the other two detectives and tapped her foot.

"Are we going anywhere anytime soon?"

"Are you going to the job looking like that?" Munch asked.

Haru looked and at herself in the reflection of the window in of an abandoned apartment room. She was wearing a long black sweater with black leggings that got stopped just at her ankle. She was wearing black flats and a back puffy scarf around her neck and, like the day she met the men, she had her black beret on, her black sunglasses, and her single cross in her left ear. Draped over her right arm was her black trench coat.

"What is wrong with the way I am dressed." She had no lipstick on, so you could see the lightness of her lips.

"You look fine" Fin said. "Like you are doing out on a date."

"Well maybe I am going out on a date." Jordis gave Fin a sideways look.

"What, you've only been in New York in less than twenty-four hours and you already have a date?" Munch looked at Fin and then sighed.

"Yeah, with my job—I have never been late to work, don't have me start now with you two." Jordis looked at the men before walking to the stairway but she stopped. "Oh, by the way, Munch, Fin, I like how I dress."

"You look like you are going to go for the job of the female undertaker," Fin followed Jordis, "not a detective."

"Hey, I'm from DC." Jordis disappeared down the steps.

Fin stopped and turned to Munch, he was looking at the door of Mrs. Tellez. "John, you're going to see him this afternoon."

Fin dragged Munch by the collar down the steps. When they both got out side they looked at their car but didn't see anyone in the raggedy blue and black convertible. Fin shivered in the cold, a gust of wind hit him in his face, Munch pulled his coat off and gave it to Fin.

"Thank you man." Fin shivered. He then looked up and down the street. "Where the hell is she?"

"How do you lose someone in less than three minutes, Fin?" Munch asked.

"Man, I don't know." Fin shivered again.

"She's wearing all back and she is tall." Munch continued, "How in the blue hell did you lose her?"

"Man, don't start with me." Fin said. "I had to wake my black ass up at two in the morning. Get dressed; get breakfast made, just to hear you fuss with your son on what color shirt he should where."

"He's a young man," Munch said to Fin, "he needs to look good…"

"No, girls need to look good; no one gives a damn whether or not the colour of a boy's t-shirt matches his eyes." Fin snapped at Munch. He huffed, "Where is she?"

"I don't know Fin," Munch said.

"Look, I was not talking to you." Fin pointed at Munch.

"Then who the hell where you talking to?" Munch looked at the corner and saw no one.  
"Not you, jerk." Fin looked up and noticed a fast coming car coming to them. Out of sure reaction, Fin took Munch's hand and pulled him out of the way, just barely missing the car himself. Munch cough and got up from the ground, "Fin, are you alright?"

"…Yeah," He huffed and looked at the car that almost tried to kill them. "JORDIS!"

Jordis got out of the car and angrily slammed the door shut. "What the hell?" She roared in anger, but she ran over to Fin, who was pinned between a lamp post and the car, with corner. "Why didn't you get out of the way, you Stupid Heads?" She yelled in a very thick Brooklyn accent.

"You tried to kill us."

Jordis knew she was wrong but she had to win this argument. "You were standing basically in the street, you are lucky it was me who almost hit you." She yelled.

"How are we going to be happy about almost dying?" Fin yelled back.

"Because if it was someone else, they wouldn't have tried to stop." Jordis looked at Munch and sighed.

"When did you try to stop?" Fin asked, sliding from the post and the car. "Before or after you almost ran Munch over and then tried to smash me into the lap post?"

"Fin, let it go." Munch walked over to the car, it was a shiny, slick back black with dark tented windows. The rims were shiny and silver and the bumper, it blended in with the whole car.

"How do you afford this on a cop's salary?"

"Investment." Jordis got into the driver's seat and started the car again.

"In what?" Munch got into the front seat of the car. The texture was that of a dream, a dark leather and soft.

"Don't worry about that." Jordis waited for Fin to get in the car. When she got impatient, she lowered the window on Munch's side and leaned over. "Are you getting in the car anytime today?"

"With you?" Fin scoffed and looked the other way. "I'll take the bus. Or, I'll take the old car."

Fin walked over the old car and got in it. Jordis raised the window and drove away from the corner and Fin with Munch.

HARUHARUHARUHARU

"Where's Fin?" Olivia asked walking around Munch and Fin's desk to get to her own.

Jordis and Munch walked in together, placed their coats on the rack and went to get some coffee. Jordis pulled out the three pill bottles and opened them. Popping in three Vicodin pills made Munch concern, Vicodin, he knew, was for chronic pain.

"Something hurtin' you?" Munch asked, trying not to show much concern.

"Yeah," Jordis closed the bottle and looked at Munch. "You."

Jordis took one pill of the Ritalin bottle and one from the unmarked bottle and swallowed them, gripping the table before taking a gulp of coffee.

"So are you guys going to answer my question or leave me hanging?" Olivia asked, walking over the Munch and Jordis.

"I'm sorry," Munch turned around. "What was it again?"

"Where is Fin?"

"Right here." Fin walked in, placed his coat on the top of his desk and walked over to the coffee machine.

Olivia noticed that Fin was limping and grew concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Fin looked at Jordis, who rolled her eyes and walked over to Munch's desk. "I got in accident."

"OH MY GOD," Olivia walked over to Fin and grabbed his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Fin said, drinking his coffee.

Olivia looked at Munch, giving him the evil eye. "And where the hell you were when this happened?"

"Uh, with him." Munch walked over to his desk and noticed that Jordis' feet there chilling there. Before sitting at the table, he knocked her feet off the table and handed her coffee that had been placed in the middle of the table. "My desk."

Olivia would not give up the subject. "And you didn't bother to take him to the hospital?"

"He said he was fine."

Olivia looked over at Fin. "Fin, I know you saw the licenses plate, give it to me."

"There is a slick black car out there." Fin looked at Jordis as Olivia left.

When she was gone Jordis almost killed Fin. She jumped up out of her seat and charge at Fin, just barely dodging Fin's side kick. She tackled Fin on the ground and sat on top of him, even with her dark glasses on; Fin could see the rage in her. She grabbed around his neck—the only reason she didn't kill Fin was because Munch pulled her off of him.

"Whoa, whoa, clam down, Jordis," Munch gave Jordis two soft slaps across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fin got off the floor and yelled at Jordis.

"I'm about to be fired because of you." Fin looked at Jordis.  
"You'll be fire because I'm about tell Cragen on you." Fin turned but saw that Cragen was looking at Fin. "Captain…"

Cragen held his hand up, "Save it Tutuola," Fin looked back at Munch. "You all look like hell, I'm not about to fire anyone—But Haru you have one more time to assault one of my officers, I'll have your badge."

Olivia came back in and sat at her desk, typing quickly. Within a few minutes the group heard a beep that got their attention. Olivia slowly looked up at Jordis and then at Fin. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Munch look at Olivia.

"How do you even afford a car like that?" Olivia asked.

"I've been trying to understand that." Munch looked at Jordis.

"Remember when I told you not to worry about it?" Jordis asked, Munch nodded his head, "It still stands."

"Jonathon." A familiar and rather annoying voice cut through the air. John tried to hide under his table and then looked at Fin and Jordis. "Jonathon, I need to talk to you and your detectives." Junnah said.

"Damn" Munch got up and dragged Fin along with him. Jordis looked at Olivia, who was still looking at her. Jordis got up from her seat and followed Munch and Fin into the Cragen's office.  
When Jordis entered the room, she shut the door behind her. "Hey Junnah."

"Don't talk, rookie." Junnah referred to Jordis.

"Okay damn." Jordis looked the other way and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"John, JJ was raped remember." Junnah asked.

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget hearing that your child was raped." Munch slowly nodded his head.

"So why are sitting down joking with your people when your son's rapist is out there?" Junnah yelled at him. Jordis nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a tiny person like Junnah yelling like a crazy person at a giant like Munch.

"Because we just got in." Jordis defended John.

"I told you not to talk, rookie." Junnah shouted at Jordis, making her mad. "This is a family matter—not any of your business."

"Okay, I'm going to need you to calm down." Jordis walked up to Junnah and looked her in the eyes. "This can't be a 'family matter' because you asked for 'John and his detectives.'" Jordis raised her voice a bit, "Second, I'm no rookie, I have 6 years of work on the police force in more than four cities under my belt, so I don't think you should be calling me a rookie. Third, I don't appreciate you yelling at me like I am your kid, I'm not your kid—I'm not JJ, don't come for me."

"Get your detective, John."

Munch looked at Jordis the shrugged at Junnah. "Meh, I think she is okay."

Junnah rolled her eyes and Jordis began to talk again. "Now, can we begin from the time you and your son walked into the PTA meeting." After a long time talking, Junnah had finished her long explanation about how JJ came back from the bathroom bleeding and hurt and told her that a man touched him in places he didn't like. The man had left the bathroom minutes before JJ could get off the bathroom floor.

Munch had his hands covering his face, "can you describe the man for me?"

"Uh, JJ will have to do that." Junnah said.

"When we get home, we'll ask." Jordis proclaimed.

HARUHARUHARUHARU

"How are you planning on getting the boy to describe the man that attacked him when we don't have a sketch artist at home?" Fin asked as he, Munch and Jordis climbed the steps to their suspect's apartment room.

"I know some people, Fin." Jordis grew impatient with waiting for Munch to climb the steps.

"Are they thugs?" Munch asked, out of breath.

"Because I am black?" Jordis asked

"Don't do that." Fin looked down at Jordis; they were still climbing the steps.

"Don't do what?' Jordis asked

"Use the race card, it was a question." Fin told Jordis, he had reached the top of the steps and now was leaning over the decaying railing, watching Munch and Jordis walk up the steps.

"Okay," Fin looked at Jordis who spoke and then rolled his eyes. "Don't do that."

"What roll my eyes?" Fin looked back down at her, confused as hell.  
"No, lean on the railing." Jordis pointed out to Fin. Fin rolled his eyes and helped Munch up the steps. Jordis laughed to herself and shook her head. "Fine, but when you fall on your ass I am going to laugh…"

"You will?" Fin helped Jordis then up the steps and looked at here in the eyes.

"You better believe it."

Jordis turned to walk down the hallway, looking for the apartment number 134, home of Jimmy Payton, a sex offender that unknowingly worked for the PTA College Bored where JJ attended his night classes.

Fin, Munch, and Jordis ended up at the far end of the hallway, looking up at the door of a poor kept apartment. The door frame had the paint chipping off it, the wood was splintered and it smelled like butt, through the door.

"So, who is about to go in?" Jordis asked, looking up at the other two detectives. The looked down at Jordis and she automatically put her hands up and took two steps back. "Uh-huh, not today—you both get your butts in there."

Before Fin could knock on the door, the door opened to reveal a white man with a half shaven face and dirt everywhere else.

"Can I help you?" The name asked, sort of annoyed that the gang had been talking outside his room for five minutes, debating about who was going to go inside. Jimmy looked at the Jordis and smiled. "Hi beautiful."

"Uh—yeah, hi," Jordis cautiously waved at Jimmy

Fin stepped in front of Jimmy, blocking his view from Jordis. "I am detective Tutuola, they are my partners Munch and Haru, but just call her Jordis,"

"Hey," The man continued to shave in front of the detectives. It was like that for a few seconds until Fin yelled stop. "What man?"

"Shaving," Fin later added, "In front of me."

Jimmy stopped shaving and looked at Fin sideways. "You get me in the middle of the morning, while I am shaving; demanding that I open the door to talk to you, I have nothing on but a towel and you are going to complain about me shaving in front of you?" Jimmy laughed and looked at Munch and Jordis, then at Munch again. "Hey, forget you man." Jimmy shut the door in Fin's face and Fin just stood there for a few moments in quiet and then turned to look at Jordis and Munch.

"So, that went well." Jordis clamped her hands together and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Yeah, no," Fin knocked on the door and waited for Jimmy to come out again.

"So how do you know he is going to come out again?" Jordis walked up to Fin.

"He will," The door opened as soon as Fin finished talking. Jimmy was done shaving, and had a shirt on, but still no pants. Fin looked at Jordis, who was in awe by the fact that Fin knew that Jimmy was going to come out again. "See."

"Can I help you idiotic police officers?" Jimmy leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah, this guy." Jordis held up a picture of JJ.

"What is he?" Jimmy asked, "Your brother?"

"What? No!" Jordis looked at Munch. "No, this is the kid that claimed you raped him in the bathroom at the College Board PTA meeting about a week ago." Jordis lied; she needed to lie because they could not leave work to go talk to JJ about the rape.

Jimmy took the picture of JJ and looked at Munch and Jordis. "Yeah, I don't know who this boy is."

"Sure you do." Jordis smiled. "Do you mind if we headed down to the precinct, we can talk more there?"

"Sure darling, anything for your pretty face." Jimmy grabbed a pair of pants from behind the door and put them on.

"Oh" Jordis groaned as she shielded her eyes from Jimmy's goodies.

"We can go now." Jimmy grabbed his coat and keys and locked the door to his apartment. He then turned to Jordis and Munch and smiled. "Like father like daughter, right?"

"What?" Munch asked looking down at Jordis.

"You too look just the same, only she is a whole lot darker. It makes sense that you two would go in the same line of work was the other." Jordis noticed Jimmy moving closer to her and so she moved over to the other side of Munch. "You guys are not related to each other?"

"Hell no." Jordis shouted at Jimmy. "I am not related to that lanky, tall looking muppet." Fin smiled behind Munch, who looked down at Jordis. "Get your life together."

Jordis was the first on down the steps. Jimmy stopped and looked at Munch and Fin, smiling.

"Her butt is phat."

"Get your ass down the steps." Fin led Jimmy down the steps, "I hope you fall and bust your ass. Talking about her butt being phat." Fin and Jimmy disappeared down the steps. "Like Jordis said, get your life together."

Munch walked behind him, talking to himself. "Is it wrong that I feel like I want to shoot him?" Munch walked down the steps and disappeared through the front door.

HARUHARUHARUHARU

"When I look at you, I see someone who is sad and scared but brave enough to look a sex offender in the face and still keep smiling." Jimmy put his hand over Jordis and smiled at her. "Your hands are so warm."

"Yeah, because she's alive." Munch took Jimmy's hands off of Jordis' and leaned forward. "Now, I am going to need you to talk about the boy."

Jimmy collapsed back into the chair. "What is so important about the boy?" Jimmy asked him.

"You raped him." Fin yellled

"Hey, I ain't into that faggot*crap." Jimmy yelled, banging his hands on the table.

"Maybe you are, what is the word you used that day in court, referring to the state of society?" Jordis smiled.

"Evolving?" Fin wondered.

"Yeah."

"I told you, the only people I offended were women." Jimmy laughed, manically.

There was a knock on the door Cragen walked in. Jordis sighed when she saw him, putting her head on the table.

"Munch, Tutuola, Haru—get out here, now." Then the gang was out of the room, Cragen let them have it. "Let him go."

"What the hell?" Munch looked at Cragen with begging eyes. "Why?"

"Because we didn't ask JJ if he was the man."

"We couldn't because you didn't let us, remember?" Jordis looked at the door and then at Jimmy. "I know he didn't do it, captain, people like him—don't rape little boys at College Board PTA meetings."

"You mean straight guys?" Fin asked

"No, I mean bigots." Jordis responded. "I mean people who believe that their belief on society is how the world should work."

"Well, while it is good that you can identify a bigot on the dot," Cragen looked back to Munch and Fin, "you have to let him go."

"No, captain," Munch yelled a bit. "I know he didn't do it, but maybe he saw who did."

"No, Munch, let him go." Cragen turned to walk away but stopped, "One more outburst like that Munch and you and Fin and maybe even Jordis are off the case, got it?"

"Yeah," Munch looked the other way, he looked at Jimmy who was looking around the room and thinking.

"Good," Cragen told them. "Go home, go talk to your son."

Even though Fin and Munch turn away, Jordis wanted to ask the Cragen a question.

"Yes?" Cragen turned to look at Jordis.

"Is there a place where I can go and get my DNA tested?"

*Faggot: A derogatory word for a gay man. It is not acceptable word in my life and it should not be in yours

**Key Note: No one has the right to call anyone out of their name because their race, gender, culture/religion, or sexual orientation. Guys, I'm sorry if you are offended by that word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Missions, what?"

Jordis got home a little late, after meeting with Doctor Warner. Her arm was hurting and her pride was severed but she had to know who her father was, because it was not the man in the picture under her pillow, she knew that. She loved that man, but her father was the one she really wanted to love.

Jordis keyed into the door to find Fin, John and JJ at the kitchen table talking. Fin on one side of JJ and John on the other side. When Jordis came in they all stopped talking and looked up at her.

"Hey." Jordis hung her coat on the coat hanger. "What is going on?"

"We need that sketch artist." Fin turned to Jordis.

Jordis looked at Fin and then lowered her head, grabbing her coat from the hanger and opening the door again. "I can bring you all to them," Fin got up and pulled his coat from the coat hanger also, "They don't make house calls."

"They?" John got up and put his coat on.

"Yeah, they." Jordis watched John from the corner of her eyes.

"Do they have a name?" John questioned.

"Yeah, they do." Fin looked at Jordis; Jordis looked back at him and nodded, "they are legit."

"How legit?" John was acting like an overprotective father.

"As legit as I am standing here talking to you about 'them.'" Jordis said. John stopped gathering his things and looked at Jordis. "John, get your life together, if they try anything—I got your back," Jordis lifted her shirt up to show the gun in her holster.

"Will we need this?" Fin pointed at the gun.

"I don't know; they do sometimes like to trip about certain things." Jordis shrugged her shoulders.

"So, how do you know…?"

"Look, guys, I made an appointment with them," Jordis said, "so either we are going to go or not show up at all." John and Fin gave each other looks then nodded. Jordis threw her hands in the air and opened door.

HARUHARUHARU

"Oi, Allé, open the door." Jordis said with her fake Brooklyn accent. The beaten down looking door creaked open a bit, the chain kept it from opening all the way.

A dark face appeared. "Who you is?" The man asked. He had a deep gruff voice.

"Boy, you know who I be..." Jordis did some odd hand motion and the man on the other side of the door laughed. Jordis thug-walked all the way to the door, face-to-face with the man, "Yo, you laughing?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Because you look foolish, Jordan." The man laughed harder.

"How?" Jordis put her arms down and looked at the man behind the door.

"You think you rocking thug life, but Joe, the only thing you are rocking is that badge in your pocket and that gun on your hips." The man plainly said.

"Is it really that clear?" Jordis asked.

"Yep." The man looked at Fin and Munch, pulling out a gun so fast, no one had the time to react. "Who are you?"

"Chill Jake, they are with me" Jordis got in front of the barrel of the gun.

"Cops?" The man looked at Jordis.

"Yeah." Jordis took the gun from the man.

The man looked back into the house and then grabbed Jordis by the neck, holding her against the wall. There was a loud click of a gun and the shout of a grown man.

"Drop her." Munch held the gun up against the man's neck. "Wanna see how fast I can pull this trigger?"

"Munch I love you, but save the witty banter for the preps." Jordis pushed the man off her and looked over to the detectives. "Men, I want you to meet the greatest detective of all—Detective Jake Numen."

"You're a cop?" Fin looked at Numen and then to John.

"Yeah," Jake looked at Jordis and rubbed her back. "DCPD, I trained Fireball over here from day one."

"But you are in New York?" Munch looked at Jordis, "Have you been training Jordis even after she left DC?"

"Trained? No." Jake looked down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. "I have been assisting her on her missions."

"Missions?" Fin looked at Jordis. "What missions, Jordis? And who is Jordan?"

"Jordan Tyrone is my code name; I am a drug dealer on the streets of most major cities." With that Jordis popped in three Vicodin pills and didn't bother to find a cup of water.

"Do you often take your work home with you?" Fin asked

"I have a prescription." Jordis scolded at Fin. Jordis pointed at the door, "When we walk in there I don't want any of you say anything." Jordis looked at JJ, "Let me do the talking, do what either I or Jake tells you to do. My name is not Jordis, call me and I will take my gun and kill you. This mission is very important."

"More important than finding JJ's rapist?" Munch asked.

"Maybe."

"You are heartless." Munch looked at his son. "Do what she told us to do, okay?"

"Oh, by the way." Jordis turned to Munch and Fin, "Keep your guns hidden and your badges in your pockets. Your names are Crash Thomas and Jamie Ryder."

"Really?" Jake looked at his former partner and added plainly, "How about Rick and Guy?"

Jordis barked out a laugh, slapping her knee. "Now you have lost your touch, old man." Jordis walked in front of the men and turned to them, her hands on her hips. "When I worked the streets of STL, on one gave a crap about your name—you had to prove you had the dough." Jordis dug in her pocket and pulled out a wad of caqh, "I have the dough."

"Where did you get that from?" Fin asked.

"From one of my investments, Odafin." Jordis went to the door, and knocked on it. "Allé, open the damn door."

The door opened once more to show a light skin girl with matted hair. She looked high, but down to Earth enough to ask for identification.

"Tell Allé, it is Jordan." Jordis said.

The high girl disappeared and Jordis heard a groan come from behind her. She turned around to find that Munch was rubbing his forehead in preparation for being in a bloodbath.

"This is never going to work."

There was a loud crash that erupted from inside the apartment. Fin took a leap back and was going for his gun when Jake stopped him. Jordis stood at the door; she was completely unfazed by the loudness that just erupted from within the dingy apartment. The door opened again, this time a dark skin girl was there, when she looked at Jordis, she smiled.

"Is that Jordan?"

"Depending on who is asking." Jordis smiled and opened her arms, waiting for the girl to give her a hug. The door closed again and then opened a few seconds later, this time all the way, the group could really see how dirty the little place was.

"Girl, I have not seen you in a long time." The girl said, when she was that Jake had not killed the two men behind Jordis, the girl grew curious. "Who they be?"

"Uh, they are some clients, they're kid here Leon, needs a picture drawn."

"Self-portrait?" The girl said.

"No, police sketch." Fin looked at the girl.

"Oh." The girl let of Jordis, "Jordan, you know I don't drawings for free…"

"I am not asking you to." Jordis held out the money. "Come on Allé, help me out here."

"Why?" Allé folded her arms.

Munch was getting fed up with this. He wanted Allé to take the money, draw the picture, and send them home. He was tired of being in this place.

"My son was raped." Munch blurted out.

Allé looked at Munch and then at Jordis who looked like she was going to kill Munch. Allé looked deep enough in her heart to do the picture—for free, which made both Jordis and Jake very angry.

"No, Allé, please…" Jordis begged, she needed on of the cities biggest female drug lords to pay so she could try to sell some drugs to Jordis, so she and Jake can arrest her.

Allé looked at Jordis, "Jordan, this baby was raped, I may seem heartless but no one should have to go through what he went through." Allé held her hand opened to JJ, "Come on baby, let's go." Allé looked up at Munch and smiled, it was a warm smile. "Daddy, do you want to come?" Munch followed Allé and JJ into the apartment; he closed the door behind them.

Jordis turned around and banged her head against the wall.

"Jordis!" Fin ran to her.

"Fourteen months of undercover, probably blown out the window." Jordis raged. "I told him to keep his mouth shut."

"Allé is probably going to suspect that Munch is a cop." Jake said.

"Does she have a tendency to use a gun?" Fin got worry.

"No, Allé is harmless—unless you consider throwing plates not harmless." Jake looked at his watch. "I have to go back inside; Jordis give me ring when you can—alright?" Jordis nodded and Jake went back inside.

"I hate my job." Jordis said to herself.

**I just made it through the Five Chapters mark, I would love if you all could review, tell me what you would like to see Jordis go through. I am always updating chapters, don't fret. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi, i had a week of studies but i am posting the next four chapters now. **

**Again, i don't own anything but my OC characters**

Chapter 6

"DNA Test"

Jordis collapsed on her couch bed, not even bothering to turn out the lights. She had spent the majority of the time in the car fuming about how Munch killed the mission that she and Jake and haft the cops in Narcotics had worked months on. Munch didn't seem to understand that it could take years to get this sort of information on Allé again.

"So she helped JJ and me, you can still go back to the dump and get her to sell you drugs again." Munch shut the door behind him and put his coat on the hanger.

"No, it took me months to get this last appointment with Allé," Jordis cried out in frustration. "Most people by drugs in the winter over in those parts."

"So get a cop to buy drugs…" Fin said, he walked into his room and closed the door.

"It is not that simple," Jordis sat up and looked at the men. "You don't understand."

Munch sat on the other end of the couch and crossed his legs. "So, enlighten us."

"We don't give a damn if Allé sells drugs," Jordis put her finger up for them to let her speak. "We just don't want her selling drugs to children."

"And that is why you are on the case?" Fin sat on the arm of couch, looking down at Jordis. "Because you look 19."

"Yeah, and I can lie and say I am 17." Jordis put her face in her hands and sighed. "Jake and I are the only arresting officers."

"So in other words John." Fin got up and tightened his robe. "You jacked up their mission."

Jordis and John watched Fin leave them and enter into his room. Jordis turned to Munch and sighed.

"What do I tell the officers in DC?" Jordis cried out in anger.

"Tell them that the mission didn't go as planned and you need more time."

"That is—actually a good idea." Jordis smiled at John as he got up and walked to his room. "Thank you John."

"No problem baby." John shut his door and crawled into bed.

He didn't tell anybody but when he was with Allé, she said that he and Jordis looked like father and daughter. Jordis was a beautiful young lady, but John would remember ever having an affair with an African-American woman.

But Jordis did have those familiar brown eyes and witty banter and cynical remarks that remind John of him. But that was not enough; any offspring of John would have a little bit of that "government conspiracy" in them.

However, Jordis, herself, was a conspiracy to John. How she knows people but never tells them how, her investments still puzzle John—on an officers salary, even a damn good one like Benson or Elliot, there was no way that anyone could be able to afford a car like the one Jordis has. The stack of money, where does she get it? And the pills—is she a druggie? She tried to kill Fin and Munch the second day she met them, was she high? On the first day, she was standoffish and cold, was she high then?

Then there are these missions, most police officers only work one undercover mission at the time, this child is working-he didn't know how many.

John turned the light out and turned to face the window.

"Who the hell is Jordis Haru?" John asked himself. "Who the hell did the police academy let in?"

HARUHARUHARUHARUHARU

"Good morning." Jordis turned to see a small Asian man walk up to her. Jordis was intrigued, he was not a cop—he didn't have "the walk." He was not a lawyer or DA because they would not have paused after the "good morning." He could have been a complaining witness but Jordis doubted it very much. So she was intrigued, and very much confused. "I am Dr. Huang…"

"A doctor, now I am intrigue." Jordis sat her pen on the table and crossed her legs. "Do you have the results of my DNA test?"

"No," Dr. Huang laughed at Jordis ignorance. "I am not that type of doctor."

"You're a shrink?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"I get around." Jordis turned back around and picked up her pen. She was filling out a form when Dr. Huang cleared his throat again. Jordis turned around again and looked at the small man; she could quickly finish him in a fight but when she held herself back. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to know how you are doing, fitting in a new environment."

"Do I look like am in need of help?" Jordis snapped, not to be mean but she had to finish her form.

"No."

"Then what do you think?" Jordis turned back around.

"I think you're lost."

Jordis looked at Huang from the reflection of Munch's glasses. "Well, I am not."

There was a short silence. It made Jordis think that that annoying shrink by the name of Dr. Huang was gone. Jordis was wrong. "Can I take you to lunch?" Jordis turned around to look at the doctor in surprise, "To get to know you."

"Uh," Jordis stuttered, looking for her voice. When she found it, she sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

HARUHARUHARUHARUHARU

"How long have you been a cop?" George inquired about Jordis as they waited for their food.

It was a lovely, cloudy day outside and it felt nice going on a date, but Jordis didn't know how she felt about dating an older man—one old enough to be her dad. The two were sitting in an indoor restaurant; the cold air was too much for anybody (and definitely anybody with anemia) to be outside to eat, no matter how warm their food was.

Jordis nervously tugged on the collar of her trench coat. Today she dressed in again all black; black sweat pants and those famous black combat boots. Her pants were tucked into her boots to keep the cold air from chilling her ankles. Her black sweater was not enough to keep her from getting a chill, so she wrapped her neck up with a loose fitting black scarf. Again, Jordis had on her black beret and her black sunglasses.

"Uh, let me think…" Jordis pondered. "Over 6 years, without adding the academy." Jordis beamed showing all her pearly whites. "8 if you count with."

"6 years," Huang laughed under his breath. "You're just a kid."

"You're not too old yourself." Jordis and Huang laughed a bit. When they were done laughing, Jordis began to doubt herself; she grabbed and tugged at her coat nervously. "You know I don't date older men…" She began.

"Oh," George smiled. He watched as the waiter sat their food on the table. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"I don't know." Jordis looked at Huang and smiled. "Am I?"

"I don't know," George picked up his spoon and dipped it into his soup. "You tell me." George sat the spoon down on the table and smiled. "You remind me of Jim."

"Jim?" Jordis grew confused.

"Yeah, my partner." Jordis face dropped, George noticed. "Hey, you alright Jordis?"

Jordis got her face together enough to return to the conversation at hand. "Uh, yeah." Jordis twirled her soup around with her spoon and sat it on the tray it had arrived on. Her phone rang and she answered it with a dreary sigh. "Hello?"

"Jordis." A raspy voice said on the other end. Jordis recognized the voice; she was going to yell out the name when the man on the other end spoke again. "Don't say my name."

"Where are you?"

"Never mind that," the man said. "You have my money?"

"Your money?"

"My money, idiot." The man yelled at Jordis and she jumped out of her skin. Her knee hit the table.

"No, I don't have your money." Jordis yelled out loud.

"Shut up." The man snapped at her. Jordis coward in fear, the man laughed and sucked in a breath. "Not so loud, you idiot."

"What am I supposed to do, huh?" Jordis was frightened. "You call me out of the blue, demanding payment on a gamble I did five years ago."

"That is why you don't gamble with the devil." The man took a breath of air. "I want my money Jordis, or else?" The man hung up and the dial tone was ringing in Jordis ears.

As Jordis placed the phone back and in her pocket she began to tremble. She couldn't sit there any longer so she got up to leave. George on the other hand was confused was hell.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Jordis began but it morphed into a no. "No, I am not okay." Jordis placed a couple of bills on the table and got up to leave. "I had a lovely time," Jordis gave Huang a quick kiss on the forehead. "But I have to go, it is important." With that, Jordis ran out of the restaurant and down the street.

HARUHARUHARUHARU

Jordis ran into the precinct just in time see Munch pacing back and forth.  
"What happened?" Jordis panted, she walked up to Olivia and looked at her.

"There was a fire in Janice Tellez' apartment." Jordis heart stopped. Olivia continued. "All the children there, including Tellez, were found dead." Jordis basically all but died, she even stopped breath for a brief moment, and could have sworn that her heart had stopped pumping blood. Jordis looked at Olivia, fighting back tears and asked her if they found the body of JJ. "No." Jordis almost kissed Olivia on the forehead but stopped.

"Well where is he?"

"We don't know." Melinda walked up from behind the two women and smiled at them. It was a sad smile but it was a smiled, nevertheless.

"Dr. Warner." Olivia hugged Melinda and then looked at Jordis. "Jordis, this Dr. Warner."

Warner still took Jordis' hand, even though they had met before. "I have met this young lady." Warner cleared her throat and the room grew quiet. "Jordis, I finally got the DNA results back from the blood sample you gave me."

"What is it?" Jordis was jittery.

"Well, let me just say one thing." Melinda looked at the orange envelope in her hands. "You DNA, no matter to whom you share it with, is what makes you." Melinda gave Jordis a hug before continuing. "Jordis, I did not know whether or not you knew this but your mother is Monique Jeffries."

The room went dead quiet. Jordis looked at Munch and saw that he was a pale white, probably because he does not know where JJ is.

"Yeah, so?" Jordis rolled her eyes. "She works with vice."

"So you knew?" Elliot walked over and gave Olivia a questionable look.

Jordis bared her teeth. "Of course, she raised me and gave me life." Elliot and Olivia both took a step back and then looked at Melinda.

Melinda walked over the clear board and placed a picture of Melinda and John. She then turned back around to Jordis and smiled. "When you came down to my office that day, I thought I was looking at John with a tan." The room laughed a bit, Munch and Jordis did not. "But I was not, I was looking at you."

"Yeah."

"So when you asked me to give you a DNA test, I sought it as a chance to prove my assumption."

"You used her as a test monkey?" Cragen asked.

"No," Melinda defended herself. Jordis saw Huang walk in from the corner of her eye and tried not to make contact with him. "At first, I used a computer software that I inquired about from TARU and match up John's and Monique's features, giving more dominate features came from Monique, well," Melinda placed the picture of a girl who basically looked like Monique, only lighter, on the board. "We got a Monique replica." Melinda placed a picture of a girl that looked mostly like John. "Same goes for John, we have his ideal replica. But if I correctly balance the pictures of the features." Melinda held a computerize picture of a girl who looked like both of the two… and Jordis. "If you discount the hair and maybe eye colour—I'd say, we were looking at Jordis' computerized self."

"So you based Jordis' DNA sample on a computer probability?" Cragen asked.

"No," Melinda smiled at Cragen, she spoke playfully. "No, dear Cragen—I am still a scientist—I still tested her blood and a day or so later, I got results." Melinda opened the folder and read the results like it was _Maury_. "In the case of finding the father for Jordis Jay Haru—Jonathon Munch, you…_are_ the father."

The room cheered and Fin shook John as he cheered also. John was in disbelief, he didn't believe that Jordis was his kid, he was definitely sure when he saw Jordis pop pills in her mouth.

"No, wait, wait." John yelled the room stopped cheering and celebrating and turned to look at him. John balled his hands into a fist and yelled at the crowd of people. "She is not my daughter."

"John, the test said…" Olivia tried to calm John down.

"I don't give a damn what the computer said—my child would never have a drug problem." John grabbed Jordis by the shoulders and shook her like a rag doll, like they did in the early 1900 hundred movies. "You have a drug problem."

Jordis was scared, as John shook her other people tried to separate the two. Fin grabbed on to John arm and yanked him off of Jordis. Jordis fell backwards and (because he was trying to pull her top safety) fell on top of Huang.

"John!" Fin yelled. "What is the matter with you?"

"I HAVE TO FIND MY SON." John yelled. As John fell to his knees, the room grew still. Nothing could compare to the helplessness that John must be feeling. "I HAVE TO FIND MY BABY." John cried out, his face-tear stained.

"And we will find him, right guys?" Fin looked up and saw that cops all nodding their heads in agreement. "See John, we got your back."

"John?" Jordis reached for her father, to touch his hand and tell him it was going to be alright. That they were going to find her brother—brother? It was odd to think about.

As Jordis touched John's hand, he snatched his hand away from her. Jordis didn't know what to do, she thought that if she found out who her father was, he'll embrace her—now, she just ruined a good friendship. Jordis made a sound that was like a squeak and got up, quickly.

"Jordis?!" Huang yelled after her. But Jordis was already gone. She was heading down to the Crib saying something about how she messed up everything. When Huang tried to go after her, Elliot told him to stop. "She'll do something dumb—if she has a drug problem, she'll OD."

"George," Elliot called his name. "Jordis does not have drug problem."

"Yes, she does." John said.

"It is a pain medication, medicine for her autism and something." Fin defended Jordis, "She'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"OD'd"

The day was over and no one had seen or heard from Jordis since she entered the Crib. Huang began to get concern about her status. He asked Olivia to check on her before she went home.

"I think Munch should check on her." Olivia said loud enough to give John a hint. Munch turned to look at Olivia and rolled his neck before telling Olivia why he would not go check on his daughter. "Munch, you're mad at her, she is mad at you—well more like hurt by you…Get your life together and go talk to your daughter."

"Olivia, I can't." Munch said. "Not without knowing how she is my daughter."

"Normally, when a man likes a woman they have intercourse." Elliot threw Munch a blanket. "Go give her this blanket; it gets cold in the Crib at night."

Munch sighed and trekked off to the Crib. He knocked on the door and called out Jordis' name, when no one answered Munch called her name again and then added that he had a blanket. Still, all was quiet. So Munch just assumed that Jordis was sleep, so he just walked into the room.

Jordis' back was turned to the door and she was quiet. Munch smiled a little bit and looked down, he was hesitant to take off the beret and sunglasses that Jordis always had but he had never seen her without them. Munch figured that if she woke and found him taking off the items, she might get the wrong idea; so he let them be. Munch sat on the bed and rubbed Jordis back, trying to wake her up.

"Jordis?" Munch said softly. No answer. "Jordis?" Still no answer, "Jordis, time to get up." This time Munch was shaking Jordis a little harder, but she still didn't wake up. John got worried, lifting Jordis up and sitting her in his lap, Munch continued to shake her. "Jordis, Jordis, Jordis?!" Munch voice became a cry as he shook the girl harder. "JORDIS GET UP! JORDIS, JORDIS" The others heard Munch yelling for Jordis to get and ran over to see what happened. Munch turned to look at the gang, tears in his dark brown eyes. "She's not getting up."

Huang looked at Jordis and then to Munch. "She OD'd," George pulled Munch up and pulled him into the bathroom. "Get her in the tub."

Munch did as Huang told him and stepped into the tub with a limp Jordis in his arms. "It's going to be alright baby." Munch held Jordis to his chest, rocking her back and forth. "Huang, what now?"

"I going to turn the cold water on," George did what he said what he was going to do. "I want you to splash the water on her face until she wakes up."

Munch did what he was told and splashed the water on Jordis' face. After a while, Jordis coughed and frantically searched for a place to get away from the water. Huang turned the water off and helped Munch out of the tub, fore Jordis was still looking for an escape, with her eyes shut taut.

"Get her dried off." Huang ran out of the room. "Olivia, call 911."

Munch took a towel that was handed to him and began to dry Jordis off. "She is like a newborn." Munch said watching as Jordis stretched her hands in the air looking for something to grab. After he was done drying her off, George came back in and gave Jordis a shot.

"She is in drug shock," Huang told Munch. "That is why she is reaching for anything."

"Not the fact that she was snapped out of her semi-coma by a blast of cold water?" Fin asked.

"Hush little bird." Munch said to his daughter as she opened her eyes and saw everyone was looking at her. "Hush little one." Munch rocked Jordis back and forth in his arms.

"Munch, good job." Olivia came back in. "A bus will be here in five minutes."

"She may not make it that long." Huang told Olivia, "She may fall into a…"

"JORDIS?" Munch yelled her name. "Jordis, Jordis can you hear me?"

Huang slid over to Munch and Jordis. "She fell into a coma. We have to get her to a hospital, yesterday."

"I'll drive her there." Munch carried his daughter in his arms and ran out of the precinct.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"MONIQUE IS BACK! THIS IS NOT A GAME"

Munch paced the hall. Fin went to Junnah and found out that she had JJ in her house. When Fin had told Junnah what had happened to Jordis, JJ pulled both of them too door and wanted to go the hospital.

"Daddy, is Jordis going to be alright?" JJ looked up at his dad.

Munch bent down and looked his son in the eyes. "Your sister is very, very sick." Munch tried not to cry. He wiped his eyes and gave his son a hug. "But she'll get better. She's a fighter."

"You damn straight she is." A voice filled with loath cut through the air like a knife.

Munch turned around to see Monique Jeffries, greyed but looking just as beautiful as she was when Munch last saw her. Munch got up and walked to Monique, "Monique?"

"Yeah, it is me…" Monique walked around Munch, like a lioness circling her prey. Monique stopped and pointed at Munch. "What did you do to my baby?"

"_Our _baby." Munch corrected. "She is haft of mine also."

"You would never have known she was yours if she had listened to me and stayed away from the missions, Baltimore, and from New York." Monique yelled at Munch.

"You worked at vice…" Munch began.

"In DC!" Monique yelled at Munch. "I moved away from New York, away from you, when I found out I was pregnant."

"Yeah, about that, how did you get pregnant with my child?" Munch snapped.

Monique gave her a face a face-palm, "We were both drunk, you more so than I." Monique looked around. "I knew it was wrong, you were married, but that night—I think I fell in love with you." Monique looked her hands. "I had to move, I didn't want you to get in trouble, and you were always getting so caught up in your job—my baby needed a father!" Monique was so mad and so hurt and sad she was crying as she was yelling at her former partner with tears coming down her eyes. "I moved to DC and got married, to my best friend—from before I met you. Josh Hammond."

"I would have been there." John tried to reach for Monique but she side stepped him. "I would have been a great father."

"How?" Monique was making a scene, but she didn't care. She wanted answers. "When you could even be with your own son?"

"I didn't know he was even alive." Munch yelled back. Monique slapped him so hard, it left a mark on his face. Munch grabbed Monique and held her to him. He could feel her trembling in his hands, "I know you may think I am not the most lovable person on Earth," Munch was crying from the pain from the slap, but he didn't care. "But Monique, let me be there. Let me help her. Please?"

"John, no." Monique said.

"Monique," Munch shook her gently. "I'm her father."

"John, I can't—I don't love you anymore."

Monique was not expecting John to kiss her. She was not expecting John to hold her against his chest and rub her back telling her it was going to be alright, that Jordis was going to be just fine.

Fin walked in on the scene and was amazed. He knew that John was bi, but it was different with Monique. Fin knew that those two belonged to each other, maybe because that have had a baby together or maybe, because there might be a God, and that the heavens have parted and shone a light and on the couple, giving Fin a sign, telling him to back off. Whatever it was, Fin did not want to take it away from Munch.

When they parted, John held Monique tighter against his chest, rocking her from side to side. John rubbed Monique's hair and kissed her forehead. "It is going to be alright."

"John, I am worried."

"No need, darling."

"John," Monique pulled away from him. "That is my baby in there. I carried her for 43 weeks only to have her end up in a coma and us, fighting."

"Monique, she is fighter." John let go of Monique. A doctor* walked up the little group and asked if any of were the parents of Jordis. "Yeah, me and her."

The doctor took his glasses off and ran his hand through his greyed hair. "Your daughter is very, very, very sick."

"Just tell us," John said, "Is she going to wake up?"

"Yeah." The doctor looked back to the nurse, "Nurse Kelley will take you to see her if you like."

"Please." Monique grabbed on to Munch walked down to the nurse.

***Think of the doctor as the SVU version for Dr. McCoy or Bones on the original Star Trek.**

****If you don't know who that is, here are two options: One, you could go on YouTube and look him up. Two: Think of Gregg House from **_**House MD**_**, but more sentimental and emotional and a bit less cynical. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Druggie"

"Jordie?" Jordis heard her mother's voice from the hallway, she couldn't see very well but she could hear well. "Jordis, baby?" Jordis looked up to see her mother and father standing above her. "Hi baby."

"Mom?" Jordis voice was weak; it hurt Munch to hear it. "Munch, you okay?"

Munch turned around and gave Jordis a hug and kissed her on her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I need my pills." Jordis tried to reach for the bottle of Vicodin.

Munch pocketed the drug and took Jordis hands, just with that—Jordis heart rate increased. The doctor in the back told John to not back her become too excited. "Jordis," Jordis looked at Munch and rolled her eyes. "These…poisons, are the ones that put you here, in the first place."

"John, give me my Vicodin." Jordis held on to her last bit of sanity she had left in this dump. "John, give it to me. Now."

"No," John stood up and began to cover Jordis up in the wool blanket Olivia brought from her house. When John was close to her, Jordis grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down. Monique yelped and got up to help John but John told her to stay back. "Baby, let go of me."

"No," Jordis started to look for the medicine.

"Jordis, you're sick, honey." John was trying to be nice. "You're very sick." John heard the monitor increase in speed, John try to pull away from Jordis.

"Mr. Munch, you have to calm her down." The doctor urged. "I could send security…"

"No," John yelled. "This is my daughter, I'll talk to her." John looked into the dark eyes that he shared with his daughter. "Jordis, you have to calm down for me."

"Why?" Jordis was getting tired.

"Because, baby, you're sick." Monique told her. "Let your father go and calm down."

"Not until he gives me my Vicodin." Jordis closed her eyes and felt her body lose control…

HARUHARUHARUHARU

"Get a nurse." The doctor yelled. The doctor ran to Munch and pushed him out the way. When the nurse came, the doctor shouted for her to get him defibrillator. "Turn to two hundred, Nurse Chapel (Yeah, I went all Star Trek on you.)"

"At two hundred."

"Clear." The doctor placed the paddles on Jordis' chest and gave a shock. Still nothing worked. "Again." Nurse Chapel turned the dial to two hundred and the stood clear. "Clear." The doctor shouted again.

"Dear God." Olivia ran in and with horror, watched as the doctor tried to get Jordis to breathe again.

"Clear." This time Jordis woke up, coughing and trying to breath, the doctor placed a breathing mask on her face and turned to the little group. "I need you all to leave."

When the group was outside, Olivia quickly turned to them and with a breaking voice asked the question on everybody's mine. "What happened?" Olivia had her hand to her mouth and was about to cry when Huang came up from behind her and placed an arm on her shoulder. Olivia gave Huang a faint smile before turning to the group, her brown hair falling just above her eyebrow. "Hello?" Olivia snapped the group out of the trance it was apparently in. "So no one knows what happened in there?"

"She went into cardiac arrest." Nurse Chapel gave Munch the death look and cocked her head to the side. "We told you to calm her down."

"Was it the drugs?" Monique asked. The group turned to Monique and raised an eyebrow. Monique, being completely clueless, asked an innocent "what?"

"You know about the drugs?" Huang almost killed Monique, how could she know about her child's drug problem and not say anything.

"Yeah," Monique looked around, she grew nervous. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me she had a drug problem?" John lashed out.

Monique put her hands on her hips and rolled her neck. "Because she doesn't, John."

"She OD'd in the Crib." Huang let go of Olivia and walked over Monique. John took a step to Monique, just in case Huang began to go for her the throat, he had to protect Monique—so John could kill her later. "That is the definition of a drug problem."

"She nearly went into a coma in her sleep." John grabbed Monique like he did Jordis and shook her. "Monique, she scared me nearly to death." Monique saw the hurt in John's beautiful brown eyes. "I thought she died."

"She fell into a coma in his arms." Elliot added, walking over to the group with Cragen and Alex. "I don't know 'bout you, but I think that is a drug problem, what about you Alex?"

"Then there is a matter of obtaining the drugs." Elliot nodded his head as Alex spoke.

Monique raised her hands in the air as a surrendered motion. "Are you charging my daughter with something, Alex?"

"Yeah, the illegal possession of a drug," Alex cleared her throat. "Oh, my bad, drugs."

"It was not illegal," Monique defended Jordis. "I pay for her prescriptions."

"You are aware that Jordis takes Ritalin?" Huang questioned Monique.

"Yes," Monique yelled. "For her disabilities."

"You mean autism?" John questioned.

"And ADHD." Monique looked at her friends, tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" Monique shouted, she pointed at herself and looked at Cragen, "You know me, I would never let Jordis out in the world if I knew she had a drug problem…"

"We just need to get the facts," Cragen looked at her, he felt sorry for his friend. But one of his officers just tried to off herself; he had to know how she got the drugs.

"What about the Vicodin?" Huang asked.

Monique looked around. She wiped her nose and shoved her hands into her pockets. Rocking on her heels, Monique finally looked at the little group. "Uh, Jordis, uh, Jordis was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer two months ago," The room stopped moving, and for a far as Monique knew, they could have stopped breathing. "She has two years to live." Monique looked at John and rubbed his arm. "The pain got too much to bear that the doctor gave her a prescription for Vicodin."

"Two years?" Olivia looked at John. "John?"

"You have an answer for everything?" Alex interrupted, she didn't know Jordis so she didn't feel any sympathy for a dying criminal that attacked her father and lied to the police about her "investments," "And what about the cocaine pills?" Alex asked smugly, "Do you supply her with them?"

"Cocaine pills?" Monique looked at John. "You knew about the cocaine pills, and you didn't put her in a rehab?"

"They were unmarked." John looked at Monique.  
"You let her walk around your house with unmarked pills?" Monique broke away from John and turned to Cragen. "Don, I had no idea."

"I trust you—and to a point, I trust your daughter." Cragen looked at the room where Jordis was sleeping, they could see she was now hooked up to a ventilator; a couple of doctors were talking around her and taking notes on her condition. "Her habit may have started from her time in Narcotics, dealing with drug dealers and criminals."

Monique started to pace. Her left arm was wrapped around her torso and her right arm rested upon it, she brought her hand to her mouth in a thinking motion. "Jordis did tell me about an explosion that happened at a criminal's house in St. Louis, after that—she was so out of it that I took her to the doctor where they said it was just a temporary side effect of the explosion," Monique stopped. "It that is where she got addicted to drugs, then none of this is her fault."

"How many years ago was this?" Alex was not about to let this kid off the hook.

"Two." Monique looked at John. "Just after she came back from a tour in Iraq."

"Did you ever think that she got hooked on drugs there?" Alex asked, "Trying to keep away the terrors of the war?"

"No," Monique yelled at her. Alex took a step back and then looked at Jordis, she was just a kid. "She was perfectly fine when she came back."

"Was she?" Monique looked at Alex then thought. "No PTSD?"

"No." Monique walked up to Alex and took her by the shoulders. "Look, I know you don't like me—but I am almost sure that my baby got hooked on drugs doing her job and not during her tour."

Alex looked at Cragen and told him that she was going to have to do more research on this. With that Alex left, but not before passing a glance at Jordis, when she did—Alex saw a girl that was put on this Earth to help people, not hurt them, but she couldn't do that if she was not hurting herself.

"Jordis dedicated her whole life helping people." Monique wiped her eyes and looked at Cragen. "With her talents and her brain, she could have been anything she wanted. Done anything she set her mind to."

"So why didn't she?" Cragen sat down.

"Because she wanted to help people?"

"She's smart—could have been a doctor and a lawyer." John said, "They all help people."

"She wanted to make an immediate difference." Monique sat in one of the waiting lobby chairs. "Before she dies."

"Well," the doctor came up to the group. "She is going to need to make an immediate difference in her drug habit if she is going to survive the next two years."

"What are you saying?"

"She can't have drugs." The doctor made it painfully clear what he was talking about.

"But she has autism and ADHD," Monique got up.

"She is a druggie," The doctor said. "She is going to have to find a way to live without them or she could relapse."  
With that, the doctor walked away from the group and down the hall. He stopped and handed Nurse Kelley a piece of paper and then continued to walk down the hallway.

I might be able to load two more chapters before the weekend is up.

But if i don't, don't fret.

REVIEW, it would help thins go faster.


	10. Chapter 10

I Said i will be be back and i am. I am so sorry for the lack of posting but i am a student, was, i gradated. i was also busy writing my script and tying to get in contact with ne of my favorate YouTubers, i have a script for a movie they my like. So if anyone who reads my stuff knows David So and can get him to communicate with this deal, i would greatly in love with you.

Now, without further adieu, i would like to finish this story.

Chapter 10

'Two can play that game, BITCH"

Jordis was released from the hospital a few months later, her hair shaven and her body thinner and physically weaker than she has ever been, but her spirit was thriving.

"Are you alright, honey?" Monique asked her daughter while John tried to unlock the door to his apartment.

Fin was probably inside but he didn't count on it. Lately, he and fin had been on the outs on the welfare of Jordis, however after their heat argument, they would make up with some great canoodling

"I'm fine mother," Jordis said annoyed. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"John," Monique snapped at John. A low growl released from the back of John's throat. He was only putting up with Monique for the week she was in town, because of Jordis. "Get this damn door open, Jonathon."

"I'm trying." John said to himself as he chased the bad throught of taking his house key and dragging it down Monique's throat and then ripping her larynx out so he can get peace and quiet. But he figured Jordis would hate him for that, even though he would be doing them both a favor.

Once John opened the door, he pushed Jordis' wheelchair to her couch and pulled her onto the makeshift bed.

"Thank you." Jordis hadn't thought of Fin since he was last at the hospital, so when she saw that his room door was open she looked over at Munch in question.

"Fin and I had an argument."

"About me?" Jordis laughed a bit. They were always arguing about her.

"About JJ." The mood changed.

After a long minute pause, Jordis finally mustered up the strength to ask. "Are you cremating him or burying him?"

"He is still alive, Jordis." John said rubbing her now bald head. "We've just got to fine him."

"It has been three months since we've heard anything about him." Jordis looked at the picture of John and JJ, apparently they had time to take this selfie. "I don't know where to start."

"Anywhere would be nice, Jordis." John took her hand and held it long, "You don't have to come back to work, just help us find him."

"Jonathon, he's dead." Monique said to him. John shot her a look that told her to be quiet but Monique won't let it go. "You know that. Don't make it any harder on yourself—you have to figure out what to do with the body."

"First we have to find a body." John got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

With the water running, Monique took that as an opportunity to talk to Jordis. "How would you like to spend some time in Maui?"

"What?" Jordis sat up a bit more to look at her mother.

"How would you like to go to Hawaii?"

"Okay, first Maui now Hawaii?" Jordis looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow. "Mother, what is going on here?"

"I am booking three tickets to beautiful places and I want you to come with me."

"You mean you and Phil?" Monique's smile faded and Jordis pierced her lips together and nodded her head. "Uh-huh, I thought so, Mother." Jordis looked away and laughed, a very cynical laugh. "You were so transfixed on Phillip Quinton, you forgot about the man you married, Mother. You forgot about dad."

John listened to Jordis speak as he was heating up his tea. It was odd, knowing now that Jordis was his daughter, to hear her call another man father. It kind of made him think about what he was missing out on with his child. With his children.

"Believe what you want, Jordis. I loved your father, I'd never hurt him." Monique said to Jordis. "But I loved Phillip as well… So could you, if you give him the chance."

"What chance Mother?" Jordis said louder than what she wanted to. She lowered her voice. "I die in at the most two years, I can't love someone one in two years like I loved Josh." Jordis looked away from her mother. "It doesn't work like that. "

"You can if you try…"

"Try to do what, Mother?" Jordis replied. "If it was that easy, why didn't you stay with John?" Monique was silent. "Why don't you tell John the real reason you left. Because you were so boozed up that you got locked up and dad had to rescue your pathetic ass because you were to ashamed to call your friends or the man you claimed to love." Jordis yelled. "Dad married you because he felt sorry for me , not having a father, and not you. By the time year three of your 'marriage' had rolled around, dad all but loved you like a wife." John was looking at Jordis now, not knowing if he would stay silent or intervene. "So you started looking for love in other men, in men like Rupert, he drunkard, Boddie, the drug dealer, Thomas, the womanizer, Oliver, the wife beater, and Paul, who was frankly a psychopath. All those times, dad came back for you, he took you back in. He nursed you back to health and you ran away again.

"You ran like you always did and dad let you back in even when you screwed up the most and got pregnant. But then dad got sick and you were nowhere to be found—you were with Phil, getting high and drunk and doing whatever the hell else you to did. And then, next, dad died and I was alone—with no one to turn to—but my estranged mother and her flakily lover. That is when I turned to the army, I used that time there to get my bachelor's degree and used my time there to help people in need." Jordis took a breath. "Then I met John, who took me in without hesitation—like a good father. I never once ran away from, even when he took my Vicodin—the life and death of me. I never once when on a high and did something stupid and l ever reneged on my responsibilities.

"You see, Mother. That is the meaning of love to me. Giving people chance after chance when you know that they don't believe should. Dad may not have though you were a fit mother, but he loved you. And you through that love back in his face." Jordis looked over at John who looked at her and smiled. She knew he loved her, and deep down inside, she loved him too.

"Well, now I understand why you have been avoiding my phone calls all these years." Monique sighed. "This whole time I thought you kept forget pay your phone bill, but to come to think about it, you had been ignoring me." Monique got up and looked at John, who was leaning on the dining room table, looking at Monique in a very sad look. Monique looked at her daughter and sighed once more. "Contrary to what you think, Jordis, I do love you. I've always have and I always will." Before leaving the apartment, Monique touched John's shoulder.

Once she was gone, John noticed that Jordis was crying silent on the couch. Her hands in her hands and her back turned to him.

"Hey," John said looking down at Jordis.

"Hey," Jordis looked at John, wiping her tears she moved over so her father could sit next to her. "I'm sorry about that…"

"Nah, you good." John took her hand smiled at her. "Your mother has been…a scatterbrain…" Jordis laughed at the understatement. "Here" John handed Jordis a mug of his homebrewed green tea and smiled. "It'd put a smile back on your face, my dear." And it. After drinking the tea John got to see the other side of his daughter. The child. "What do you mean you didn't like the popular guy in school?"

"Back in high school, he just wasn't attractive to me." Jordis smiled, but soon after that she began a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" John got up and reached for the phone.

"Yeah…"

"Should I call 911?" John kneeled in front of Jordis and looked at her. But he got his answer when she coughed up blood and then just looked at him, confused and scared. "I'm driving you there." John picked Jordis up, she hung on to his neck. "Hang on baby."


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

"To my dying days"

Chapter 11

"Morgana?" Dr. Robinson asked Jordis. Jordis looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Is that your middle name?"

"Yes ma'am." Jordis looked at herself in the reflection of open window of her hospital room. She looked like he had been doing crack for thirty years rather than three years. "I look so ill, is this what death looks like, Dr. Robinson?"

"For people in your case," Dr. Robinson had been interesting company for the fourteen hours she had been in the hospital. John had dropped her off and left to go find her mother, and had been gone that long. So, Dr. Robinson had been keeping her company because she reminded her of her daughter who is battle in breast cancer—though it is likely she will win. "My first name is Morgan."

"How pretty." Jordis smiled.

"Jordanian Morgana Jeffries-Munch-Hammond, that is a mouthful." Dr. Robinson got up to cover Jordis up with a quilt. "You must be proud of you family line."

"I'm not." Jordis looked to her reflection and sighed. "I think stress is making me age faster than I am supposed to in this condition."

"Look at you," Dr. Robinson laughed at Jordis. "You're twenty-eight years old and already worried about your worry-lines. You're cute."

"I have to be worry about something so small because the big things I am worried about can't be changed." Jordis sighed and looked at the door and waited to see somebody, anybody, that she knew enter the doorway. Someone who will be looking after her for at least an hour without some type of drama other than the regular drama of her death. "They're not coming, are they?"

Dr. Robinson got up from the green armchair near the door and stretched. "Not tonight at least, I'm sorry Jordis."

"It is alright." She told the doctor. Once the doctor was gone, she added. "They wouldn't come even if I was on my actual death bed." She turned over and looked at the open window.

HARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARU

"Damn it Monique." John through his phone in the back seat and sighed. He was Fin looking at him in the corner of his eyes and he groaned. "Not now, Fin."

"I ain't saying anything." Fin turned into the driveway for precinct and parked. "I got Dr. Morgan Robinson to take care of her."

"Who?"

"She is my friend." Fin explained. "She has a daughter who is battling breast cancer and she is my best friend, after you." Fin opened the door. "She'll take care of Jordis for you."

"Thank you Oda." John hugged him and didn't let go for a few minutes. "C'mon, we have to contact Jordis."

HARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARU

Jordis' phone rang on top of her computer. Her whole life was on that computer, she loved that computer. The phone continued to ring until fell off the computer and onto the floor.

"Huh?" Jordis reached over and picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry to wake you up honey." John's voice filled her ear.

"Oh, hey John." He was drugged up on morphine to help her sleep. "How are you?"

"Jordis, when need you to focus." Olivia said to her. "Log into your computer and see if you can hack into a database for us."

"Why?" Jordis laughed, drunkenly. "That is illegal, Olivia."

"Yeah, not when the police do it to help someone." Elliot said. "C'mon honey, wake up, we need you to do this for us."

"Why?" Jordis said, hanging off the bed.

"Because we're looking for JJ." John yelled at her. "Now, snap out of it, log into your damn computer and hack that damn databank—NOW."

"John…"That sounded like Olivia in the background.

"Okay, okay." Jordis pulled her laptop in her lap and opened it. "I'm logging it, okay daddy."

"Jordis," John warned. "Just do it."

"You know, Nike should sponsor you." Jordis logged in and looked for the information that was being sent to her. Within a matter of minutes, she was in. "I'm in."

"Thank you, lovely" Olivia said nicely.

"You know." Jordis said. "I hate you all for not being here on my final days on earth."

The room went quiet and everyone looked at each other. Suddenly, John reached over and turned off the phone.

"Jonathon…" Fin looked at his friend shock.

"C'mon, we've got to find my son." John left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'"What a bloody good father you are."

"Jordis, can you find him?" Fin asked, he was trapped in a car with no air condition because John wanted to be the hero and go inside to find his son.

"Yea." Jordis was feeling better, but still was lonely. Dr. Robinson had to attend to some patients but promised she'll be back with food. "In the main area, some type of storage room, I think. "

"Location, please Jordis?" Elliot asked from a different car, one with central airing.

"Hold on, okay?"

"Any day now, your father is playing hero again." Elliot grew impatient.

"I said 'hold on', correct?" Jordis said. "I'm not a superhero, though you guys keep placing that role on me."

"It is not us, it is the writer." Fin laughed.

"This is true." Jordis found the location of both JJ and John, who were in the same room. "Yeah, my first thought was correct. East wing, run you guys."

HARUHARUHARU

John walked into a large room. It had crates centered on one end of the room. "This is crazy." John said.

"What is?" Elliot asked.

"That people will steal a young man." John stood in the middle of the large room. Looking around and seeing no one, he began to doubt that this was the room that the men were in. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes, it am sure," Jordis was defensive. "I hacked into their camera."

"Then where are they?" John yelled. "Where are you? Where is my son?"

There was a shifting in the corner, just as John pulled his gun out, he was JJ—followed by a man in a tan jacket and long black pants.

"Ah ah ah, I have your child—now where is the money?" the man said with a British accent.

"What money?" John asked. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at JJ's head. "NO, DON'T!" John yelled, taking a step to the two.

"Not one more step." The man looked like he was ready to go off the handle. "I'll shoot him."

"Please don't," John begged.

"SHUT UP!" the man yelled.

"Please…" John cried. "Don't shoot my son…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The man yelled again and this time took the butt of the gun and hit JJ with it. John basically screamed as he saw his bloody child hit the floor. The man saw John sink to the ground. "He is not dead, you idiot." John said nothing, all he did was cry. "Get up, or I will kill him." John go up, as the man told him, but was still crying. "Shut up, you big baby, he is not dead."

"That is my son…" John struggled to say.

"Yeah, I got that." The man said. "Bloody good father, you are." The man said on a crate, his gun still pointing a JJ. "Unlike me…"

"You're a father?" John thought that if he could get his guard done, Fin and the rest of them could get in and take this man down.

"Yeah," The man looked at John, sorrow in his face. "My eldest daughter, Malory, she uh, passed away from lung cancer five years ago. She wasn't a smoker, it just…happened, you know?" John felt his heart sink to the ground. That was a hard thing, to lose a child—John was just about to find out how hard. "My youngest daughter, Amy, she is in desperate need of medical treatment because she, uh, has… brain cancer." John looked down. "You don't know how hard it is to go through this, you know?"

"Actually, I do." John looked at the window, hooping Jordis could hear this. "My daughter, she is dying from terminal brain cancer." John looked up and wiped his eyes. "You know, I can't be with her best of my job…"

"But you think about her every day, right?" The man got up.

"I do." Looking at his son, John spoke. "After trying to find this guy, it is she that fills my mind."

"Then your co-worker accused you of not working hard when they don't have kids to worry about?" The man yelled. John took a step back and looked frightfully at the man. "What is your name?"

"My name is Jonathon Munch,"

The man put his gun away and walked to Munch. "You are a bloody good father, sir." Putting his hand on his shoulder, the man looked into John's face. "Take your son and get out of here."

"What about your money?" John said

"Don't be naïve, make, I will collect what was owed to me, but just not now." The man picked up his gun and put it back into his carrier. "I can't take something from a grieving father, we are in the same boat, mate."

"Aye…" John looked at the gun, now tucked under his shirt.

"Well arreqt me."

"No"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled on the other end of the headphone, John forgot he was bugged.

"Aye mate, what mean you when you say you are not going to arrest me." The man was confused.

"I mean," John tucked away his gun and put his hand in the air. "I feel your pain. If I could, I would do the same thing." The man stared at John. "So, go…"

"I—I, thank you." The man choked up. "By the way, what is your daughter's name?"

"Jordis," John laughed. "Actually, Jordanian Morgana Jefferies-Munch-Hammond."

"Beautiful name…" The man picked up his bag and looked at John. "Tell her I wish the best of luck and God bless." With that the man walked away.

"JJ…" John ran to his son, shaking him awake, he smiled and said. "Hey baby boy." He kissed his red hair and hugged him tight. "My baby boy—I've missed you so much."

"Dad, where is Jordis?" JJ asked, looking for his sister.

"In the hospital." John wasn't ready to tell his son big sister was going to die any day. "She is very sick…"

"JOHN…" Cragen yelled. "We've got to get to the hospital."

"Why?" John picked JJ up and ran with Cragen to the car Fin was in. "Cragen, what is the matter? Is something wrong with Jordis?"

"Yes, she's dying, John." Cragen go in the back of the car and told Fin to drive to the hospital.

HARUHARUHARUHARUHARUHARU

"JORDIS!" Munch yelled as he ran down the hallway. "JORDIS, I'M COMING BABY."

"John." Olivia ran after him, "Lower your voice."

"JORDIS!" Munch rain to the room she was in. A doctor came out of the room, holding the door closed. "Please, my daughter, I need to see her."

"Mr. Munch…" The doctor tried to say

"PLEASE, PLEASE…" Munch yelled

"Munch," Fin tried to tell him to calm down. The door opened once more and out came Dr. Huang. "George…"

"Munch, it's too late." George looked at Munch, pulling his surgical masked down.

John looked at Munch in disbelief. "What?"

"Jordis is dead." George told him.

"No, no, no—she was fine, she was just here a few hours ago." John looked at the doctor and shook her. "DO SOMETHING!"

"JONATHON…" Fin yelled and grabbed hold of Munch's collar and pulled him off the doctor. "What would you like her to do, eh?"

"Bring back my daughter." John cried.

"It doesn't work like that, John." George patted his back.

"George, why are you here?" Olivia asked.

"Jordis called me."

"She did?" John looked at him and folded his arms. "Why?"

"Because he was alone and scared." George said, a little mad that they would dare question his loyalty to Jordis. "No one but the doctors where here with her."

"We were on a mission." John looked at the door and pulled off of Fin. "Can I see her?"

"I don't think that is a good idea…" Huang began to say

"George?" Elliot said. "That's his daughter. Let him see her."

George sighed and then moved aide so that Much could see his daughter. Walking into the room, the first thing that caught Munch's attention was the lady in the green armchair sitting near the door. She was black, her hair pulled in a tight bun to the back of her head.

She turned around, face still had tear stains on it, when she hear the door open. Standing up, she greeted Fin. "Fin…"

Fin hugged the lady, right in front of Munch, which made him a bit mad. Pulling the lady at arms-length, he looked at her. "Morgan, who are you?"

"I'm so sorry," Morgan said. "She was so gentle."

"It's alright." Fin looked at John, who had stopped looking at the two long enough to stare at his still daughter, lying a white sheeted bed. "Morgan, this is John, Jordis' father."

"I so sorry…" Morgan began

"Yeah, well, why don't you get out." John yelled at Morgan. Morgan, though clearly hurt, nodded and left the room. John continued to look at Jordis', her small face that looked bigger because of the hat and the glasses. "Hey baby." John rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. "I hope you have found peace."

Cragen's phone went off. "John," John looked at Cragen and knew that it meant her was on call. "We have to go."

"Wait, what?" George asked. "No, you just got here."

"I know, but I have to work." With that the group left, leaving George in the room with Jordis.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

"Jason Matuno"

-three months later-

"Babe," Fin called from the kitchen of their new apartment. Instead of having to spend extra money on moving his stuff back into his own home, Munch and Fin had agreed to their money on buying a bigger house for just them. JJ had moved back to buffalo with Junnah.

Fin was standing in a lavender robe in the middle of the kitchen, well not really the middle, near the stove. He had just taken a shower, getting ready for work. John was still in a mood, and who could blame him, Jordis' funeral was yesterday. In Fin's hands, was a white envelope, marked with John's name on it.

"What?" John walked out with a white robe on. He was drying his hair as he walked in. Seeing the letter in Fin's hands confused him. "What's that?"

"I donno." Fin handed the letter to John, hugging on to him, he watched as John opened the letter.

"Dear Jonathon Munch and Odafin Tutuola." John looked at Fin, a raised eyebrow was seen. "I am terribly sorry for the death of your daughter and possible daughter in law, seeing as to how much John loves you Fin, I am not surprised he had not pop the question. And, though with the heavy heart, I must say that Jordis' debt of 10, 000, 000 dollar being owed to me, had been passed down to you." John looked at Fin. "If you do not pay, I will have no choice but to kill you, your friends, and the only one in the world who loves you despite your flaws, Odafin, and believe me, before I kill you—he would take that bullet." John became scared, his voice stared to shake and he barely noticed he Fin left him to go call the police. He barely noticed the sound of his gun cocking to put in the bullets and it locking back in place. He could barely notice Fin leading to the bed/couch that still had Jordis' marking on it. "You have till the end of next year. All the blessings in the world and God be with you—Jason Matuno, AKA the bloody British guy you let go." At this point, John was going crazy. He was looking around, looking for his gun, locking the doors and the windows and the looking for his phone. All the while, repeating this to Fin. "Fin, we have to do something."

"JOHN." Fin got up and backed John up into a corner. "Look you have to get a hold of yourself." John started to calm down. "We are going to find this guy and we are going to take him out, okay?" John nodded. "But I need you focuq and not die on me because I need you. You are my partner and my best friend, this is nothing, okay?" Before Fin could finish his pep talk, John leaned in and kissed him. It was hot and heavy, a beautiful kiss for two very beautiful and passionate people. "Why did you do that?"

"Because the only thing that Jason got right, was the fact that I love you." John said. "I didn't at first but as I started to talk to you, I became in awe and now I can't live without you."

"John," Fin smiled and pulled away. "you're bleeding." John touched his nose and then looked at his hand. Sure enough, his fingertips were covered in red blood.

"NO!" John began sliding down the wall, being dizzy. "Fin," John said, even though he was blindly reaching for the phone. "All 911," All John could remember was Fin reaching for the phone, then everything went blank…

Well Damn, there it is. Now that Jordis is dead and Jason is here, what to do, what to do? Anyqay, that is the end of book one. If you don't like it, or if there is anything you would like me to add or anything that you would like me to introduce in the next book, please, I welcome all comments.

PLEASE, SOMEONE COMMENT…

Anyway, I love you all. LLAP, live long and prosper… until next time.

Check out the rest of the series.

s/11496907/1/Jaylen-Lakes-against-the-world

s/11540992/1/Ivanna-Kennedy


End file.
